Pennywise
www.minecraft.net/downloadIt IS SPARYTAN but he is a spider not clown vid shows link at minecraft.net/download erjdoLJB 15:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ib15:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC)15:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC)15:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC)15:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC)15:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC)15:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC)~ Ccv JB jlbB It" apparently originated in a void containing and surrounding the universe, a place referred to in the novel (and not in the movie) as the "Macroverse". It's real name is Bob Gray or Pennywise (although at several points in the novel, It claims its true name to be Robert Gray) and is christened "It" by the group of children who later confront It. Likewise, Its true form is never truly comprehended. Its favorite form is a clown (with fangs and large claws when it stalks a child) known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown, realm is that of an enormous spider, but even this is only the closest the human mind can get to approximating Its actual physical form. Its natural form exists in a realm beyond the physical, which It calls the "deadlights". Bill comes dangerously close to seeing the deadlights but successfully defeats It before this happens. As such, the deadlights are never seen and Its true form outside the physical realm is never revealed, only described as writhing, destructive orange lights. Coming face to face with the deadlights drives any living being instantly insane. The only known person to face the deadlights and survive is Audra Phillips, the wife of a man named William Denbrough, who appeared in the movie and the novel of It. PoiCycle For millions of years, It dwelt under Derrvud;oy, awaiting the arrival of humans, which It somehow knew would occur. Once people settled over Its resting place, It adopted a cycle of hibernating for long periods and waking approximately every 27 years. It's waking spells are marked by extraordinary violence, which is inexplicably overlooked or outright forgotten by those who witness It. It's awakening and return to hibernation mark the greatest instances of violence during its time awake. *1715 – 1716: It awoke. *1740 – 1743: It awoke and started a three-year reign of terror that culminated with the disappearance of over 300 settlers from Derry Township, much like the Roanoak Island mystery. *1769 – 1770: It awoke. *1851: It awoke when a man named John Markson poisoned his family, then committed suicide by eating a white-nightshade mushroom, causing an excruciating death. *1876 – 1879: It awoke, then went back into hibernation after a group of lumberjacks were found murdered near the Kenduskeag. *1904 – 1906: It awoke when a lumberjack named Claude Heroux murdered a number of men in a bar with an axe. Heroux was promptly pursued by a mob of townsfolk and hanged. It returned to hibernation when the Kitchener Ironworks exploded, killing 108 people, 88 of them being children who were engaged in an Easter egg hunt. *1929 – 1930: It awoke when a group of Derry citizens gunned down a group of gangsters known as the Bradley Gang. It returned to hibernation when the Maine Legion of White Decency, a Northern counterpart to the Ku Kux Klan, burned down an African American army nightclub which was called "The Black Spot." One of the survivors, Dick Halloran, appeared in King's earlier novel, The Shining. *1957 – 1958: It awoke during a great storm which flooded part of the city, and murdered George Denbrough. It then met its match when the Losers forced It to return to an early hibernation when wounded by the young Bill Denbrough in the first Ritual of Chüd. *1984 – 1985: It awoke when three young homophobic bullies beat up a young gay couple, Adrian Mellon and Don Hagarty, throwing Mellon off a bridge. It was finally 'destroyed' in the second Ritual of Chüd by the adult Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak and Ben Hanscom.